kick_assfandomcom-20200213-history
Hit-Girl Vol 1 5
Synopsis "Previously: Kick-Ass is down, Red Mist is training with ninja masters, and crime boss Ralphie Genovese has sent his goons to teach good cop Marcus a lesson he'll never forget..." At the Williams residence, Genovese's men order Marcus to beg for Mindy's life until they realize that both Marcus and Kathleen have fallen asleep. Mindy admits that she drugged them, and stabs the man holding her at gunpoint in the crotch, shatters another man's knee, and stabs the last two men through their throats with steak knives. She then kills the man whose knee she shattered by shoving a rolling pin down his throat before walking nextdoor to borrow a sledgehammer from her neighbor; she returns to her house and promptly smashes the last man's skull. Standing amidst the carnage, Mindy sees a vision of her father, who suggests that she take the opportunity to unleash "a massive wave of strategic hits" against Ralphie Genovese's operations. Mindy agreeds, and proceeds to assassinate Cosimo Casillo, Bobby LaTorre, Luigi Five-Guts, Salvatore Setola, Enzo Milano, Joe Vernace, Tony Masina, and Peter DeCavalcante "in a single night." Finally, Hit-Girl manages to sneak into Ryker's Island on the laundry truck, incapacitate the guards "with knock-out gas," stab Genovese's bodyguard, and handcuff Ralph to his bunk. She informs Genovese that she has murdered his entire chain-of-command before loading a revolver with the "Baby Bear" bullet that Genovese sent to Marcus which shocks Genovese at the moment that he pick the wrong people to kill; she then shoots Ralph in the head and exits the cell, stopping at another cell to confirm that she the cellblock is Death Row. She then shoots into every cell with a machine gun, killing all of the prisoners in order to "save the taxpayer a little cash" before leaving the prison. Back at home, the police and fire department arrive, and Marcus takes responsibility for the four dead men in his kitchen. Mindy realizes how fragile her mother has become, and sincerely promises Marcus that "it's over"; she resolves to retire and focus on schoolwork, even as "brand new heroes" began "appearing...with team-up talk and super-groups," and the video of Red Mist's "super-crime" went viral, giving "every little prick with a history of self-harm...a figurehead." At a kung-fu school in Asia, Chris believes that he is "ready to be tested in the ways of the warrior," but he is quickly overpowered and pummeled by his instructors. His sensei calls off the attack, and claims that if Chris pays more money, they will teach him how to defend against their attack. Chris accuses the sensei of ripping him off, and storms out of the school, claiming that he'll just hire a bodyguard to kill Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. A month later in New York, Mindy finds Kick-Ass in an alley after he was beaten by a shoplifter. She admits that though she wishes she could suit up again, she gave Marcus her word that she wouldn't; she tells Kick-Ass that she will still train him, however, beginning at nine o'clock the next morning. At a nightclub in Eastern Europe, Chris learns from Hood 1 and Hood 2 that his following on Twitter has grown incredibly, and that they have hired a "[[Mother Russia|huge Russian bitch" to work as his bodyguard. Suddenly, Chris remembers that Kick-Ass's secret identity is Dave Lizewski. Appearances Featured Characters: * Mindy McCready Supporting Characters: * Dave Lizewski * Marcus Williams * Kathleen Williams * Big Daddy (Hallucination) Villains: * Ralphie Genovese (Death) ** Vincent (Death) ** Michael (Death) ** Genovese's bodyguard (Death) * Cosimo Casillo (Death) * Robert LaTorre (Death) * Luigi "Five-Guts" (Death) * Salvatore Setola (Death) * Enzo Milano (Death) * Joseph Vernace (Death) * Anthony Masina (Death) * Peter DeCavalcante (Death) * Red Mist ** Hood 1 ** Hood 2 Other Characters: * Mr. Funkhouser * Colonel Stars (Unnamed) * Lieutenant Stripes (Unnamed) * Battle Guy (Unnamed) * Night Bitch (Unnamed) * Doctor Gravity (Unnamed) * Insect-Man (Unnamed) * Remembering Tommy (Unnamed) * Mother Russia (Mentioned) * Chris's sensei * Death Row inmates (Death) Locations: * New York City ** Ryker's Island * Asia ** Kung-Fu School * Eastern Europe Items: * Mr. Funkhouser's sledgehammer Vehicles: * Notes Trivia * Big Daddy makes reference to The Godfather, which Mindy criticized because it "sentimentalized violent criminals and gave them a code of honor they never actually have in real life." * Chrisopher Genovese makes reference to Christian Bale's physique in The Machinist, as well as the actor's incident on the set of Terminator Salvation. Category:Comics issue